This invention generally relates to an automatic consist management system and, in particular, a system and method for independently controlling each locomotive of a consist in order to optimize one or more operations of the locomotives.
In a current locomotive consist, the locomotive controls are linked together and are controlled in response to operator input provided to the master or lead locomotive. In general, locomotives operate in a discrete number of power modes, usually eight. These power modes are referred to as xe2x80x9cnotchesxe2x80x9d and the notch at which a particular lead locomotive is set will determine the speed of operation of the consist. In the current locomotive consist, an operator can only command all locomotives in the consist to run in the same notch. For example, in a three unit consist, when the operator moves the throttle to notch 6 in the lead unit, the same notch 6 command will be sent to the locomotive controllers of the other two units of the consist. This command is sent through a communication link, one example being a train line which is a 16 wire harness interconnecting the locomotives of the consist. Alternatively, a railroad wireless communication system such as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,280, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, may be used to communicate between the lead unit and the remote units of a consist.
Although this system and method of operation of the consist provides simplicity, there is a need for a system which independently operates each of the locomotives so that the performance of the consist can be optimized.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a system for controlling, in response to an operator, a consist of at least first and second locomotives having discrete operating modes comprises an operator control, a first controller, a second controller, and a communication link. The operator control is for use by the operator to indicate a desired operating mode. The first controller responds to the desired operating mode as indicated by the operator control for controlling an operating mode of the first locomotive. The second controller responds to the desired operating mode as indicated by the operator control for controlling an operating mode of the second locomotive. In at least one mode of operation of the system, the operating mode of the second locomotive is different as compared to the operating mode of the first locomotive. The communication link interconnects the first and second controller and provides information corresponding to the desired operating mode to the first and second controller.
The system and method of the invention has a number of advantages over the prior art. Each locomotive of the consist can be independently controlled thereby permitting the operating parameters of the consist to be optimized. The independent control of each of the locomotives also provides flexibility. The simplicity and ease of use of the system and method of the invention is transparent to the operator so that the operator does not have to do anything differently than what the operator presently does under the prior art consist control. The system and method of the invention can also be retrofitted to existing consists. The system and method of the invention allow optimization of the operation of the consist to increase fuel efficiency, to optimize power output and to optimize the performance of each locomotive as well as the consist as a whole.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.